tigeradonfandomcom-20200215-history
Cool gadgets
Lisa walked into a Mapple store, started browsing the shelves, and fell in love with all the items, including a MyPod, but couldn't afford one. On iCarly, the PearPhone is one of the most seen Pear products, next to the Pearbook. So far, it looks like anyone who's on iCarly owns a PearPhone except Nevel. Up until iParty with Victorious, Sam didn't have a PearPhone. Coffee, cell phones, children, steering wheels...Life's full of unnecessary distractions, and at times multitasking can get downright dangerous. Limbmax Technology presents the iArm, the forearm mount that gives you, well, an extra arm. Just 4.5 lbs. and fully adjustable, the iArm lets you take your favorite gadget with you, and with the optional "multi-mount", you can secure up to three items at once. The MoMA Eve was a handheld gaming console presented by Via in 2004. It was supposed to play PC games as well as games designed for it. The player would have had to purchase a SIM Card to play purchased games on it. The user uses the code scanner to scan new stuff, and to communicate with fellow players. In order for the Scanner to transport thier user to Chaotic, they must recieve a special code to insert into their Scanner. Upon activation, the user can no longer acess their online deck. Duel Disks are a series of devices manufactured by KaibaCorp as a portable form of the Dueling Arenas used in the early part of the Yu-Gi-Oh! second series anime. They use a portable hologram generator to display Duel Monsters cards and in the case of the Mark 1, the player's hand. Since their introduction in the anime and manga, they have become a staple among duelists. The Proton Packs are special, for they are the only piece of technology in the world that has the ability to strip electrons away from protons. It has a hand-held wand known as a "Neutrona Wand" (also called a Proton Gun or Particle Thrower) connected to a backpack-sized particle accelerator. The Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device, originally marketed in the 1950s as an Aperture Science Portable Quantum Tunneling Device, also commonly known as a Portal Gun or by its acronym, "ASHPD", is an experimental tool used to create two portals through which objects can pass. The Zero Point Energy Field Manipulator (ZPEFM), most commonly known as the Gravity Gun, is a tractor beam-type weapon that was originally designed for handling hazardous materials, but, as Alyx stated, was primarily used for heavy lifting. The Bioweapon (Medkit in TFC and Syringe in ETF) is a weapon in the Team Fortress series. When used on allies, it will either heal them to 100% health, regardless of their current hp, or if they're over their maximum HP, if will increase their health by five until it reaches 150% of their HP. The HP additional HP obtained from the Bioweapon will slowly "bleed" out over time, until the user has 100% of his HP. The Pokédex (Japanese: ポケモン図鑑 illustrated Pokémon encyclopedia) was created by Professor Oak as an invaluable tool to Trainers in the Pokémon world. Category:Keener Category:Lists Category:Sister